zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Mask Salesman
The Happy Mask Salesman first appeared in Ocarina of Time, offering to let Link work for him as a Happy Mask Salesman. After selling all the masks, Link receives the Mask of Truth, allowing him to understand what the Gossip Stones say. In Majora's Mask, the Happy Mask Salesman played a major role, as it was his mask, dubbed Majora's Mask, that the Skull Kid had stolen and was planning to use to destroy Termina. Asking the transformed Link for help and returning him to his original form, he teaches the hero the Song of Healing, one of the songs used several times throughout the game. When Link finally returns the mask to him, he simply vanishes. The Happy Mask Salesman is best known for his volatile temper, his wacky theme tune (which is in fact a remix of the Song of Healing) and his eerie ability to change position without moving. This may just be lazy animating or, as some believe, to further enhance the character's strange, surreal appearance. This character is widely considered to be one of the more unnerving characters in the series, partly because no one knows his reasons for wanting Majora's Mask back so badly. In a particular scene, the Happy Mask Salesman plays on a massive organ that appears seemingly out of nowhere. This organ is used to teach Link (still in his Deku Scrub form) the Song of Healing. This scene is considered by many fans to be one of the more comical scenes in the Zelda series. His most recent appearance was in Oracle of Ages. He owns a shop on the outskirts of Labrynna Town, and is very hungry, and will give you a Mask in exchange for something to eat. His origins are unknown, as he may either be from Hyrule or the parallel universe Termina, and it is never established which. He was introduced in Ocarina of Time, which takes place in Hyrule, but he also knows how to travel from Hyrule to Termina, which could mean that he is native to either land, or possibly somewhere else. Near the end of Majora's Mask, Link travels to the moon and meets kids who resemble the mask salesman. One of them even hints that all of them are destined to become mask salesmen. This adds many questions to the origin of the Mask Salesman. Manga The Happy Mask Salesman is quite different in the manga. Though he appears exactly the same as in the game at first, towards the final battle with Majora's Mask, he is shown saying something far more sinister than previously seen of him: "Heh heh... Looks like they're after the little ogre (Skull Kid). But this is when the real action begins! Once they bring me back that mask, I will no longer have a purpose in this world. I will scurry away quickly then! Heh heh heh heh..." - credit to http://www.zeldalegends.net/ for translation. After the battle, the Happy Mask Man appears before Link (still wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask) to take his mask. However, the mask that Link is wearing causes the hero to strike the Mask Man down. With this, the mysterious man picks up Majora's Mask and fades away laughing. Category:Characters